Revenge
by Madness of curse
Summary: Un jour, au cours d'un épisode, le Patron a été humilié par Mathieu. Et ce jour-là, l'homme en noir a juré de se venger. À l'épisode suivant, il a tenu parole. À moitié. Et le Patron tient toujours ses promesses jusqu'au bout. OS


**Hello, me revoici donc pour le fameux OS dont je vous avais parlé à la fin du chapitre 9 de In Vino Veritas, comment dire…l'idée m'a été donnée à cause d'une phrase, juste UNE RÉPLIQUE du Patron dans l'épisode 56 de Salut les Geeks. Cette réplique est citée dans l'OS, pas la peine de chercher x) Mais bon. C'est à cause du Patron si j'ai écrit ça. Je DEVAIS l'écrire. Alors Mathieu, si un jour tu tombes là-dessus…Pardon. Vraiment. Je suis profondément -un mot pour le Patron, un !- navrée. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était une dizaine d'épisodes avant la fin de la troisième saison que tout s'était déroulé. Le Patron avait noté ce jour d'une croix sur son calendrier mental tant il était important à ses yeux: il avait accompli un de ses objectifs, lancés par défi personnel. L'homme en noir ne put s'empêcher de fendre son visage d'un sourire en repensant à cet événement des plus marquants pour lui. À ne jamais oublier, jamais.  
Il se saisit du briquet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, alluma la cigarette qu'il avait au coin des lèvres. Assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur le bureau, il pencha la tête en arrière, souffla quelques cercles de fumée grisâtre. Comment cela était-il arrivé, déjà ? Ah oui.

Lors du traitement de la seconde vidéo du cinquante-sixième épisode, le Patron avait voulu faire une réplique salace, comme à son habitude, mais pour la première fois, Mathieu l'avait fait taire en le livrant à la police. Une humiliation sans nom pour l'homme en noir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la haine qui l'avait transpercé ce jour-là. Même ses propres hurlements lui étaient restés en mémoire.

« J'vais te baiser, gamin, t'entends ? J'vais te baiser, j'vais te buter ! »

Une semaine plus tard, il s'était échappé de la prison, avait retrouvé Mathieu, interrompu l'épisode, descendu le Prof et son propre créateur. Car oui, le Patron tenait toujours ses promesses, et le présentateur de Salut les Geeks n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à le réaliser en payant de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Cependant, il n'avait pas tenu entièrement sa promesse...

Au programme de son serment, il y avait deux choses. Donc en tuant Mathieu, l'homme en noir l'avait à moitié accompli. Un sourire carnassier fendit ses lèvres alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Il jeta sa cigarette, l'écrasa du talon. D'accord, ça salissait le plancher, mais bon. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas se retenir d'énerver son créateur. C'était amusant de penser qu'en plein milieu de la journée, quelques jours après la mise en ligne d'un épisode, tout le monde était occupé dans la maison. Tout le monde, sans exception. À une heure pareille, lui-même était habitué à « inviter » une ou deux prostituées, le Geek était scotché derrière son écran, barricadé dans sa chambre, le Hippie était cloué au canapé, allongé, les bras en croix, un sourire béat aux lèvres, en plein trip. Le Panda, dans sa chambre, lui aussi, trop occupé à se passer des musiques en boucle, un casque vissé sur les oreilles. Le Professeur ? Dans son laboratoire, sans doute en train de tester de nouvelles expériences. La Fille, inutile d'en parler: elle était tout simplement morte.

Même Mathieu était occupé: à cette heure précise, après toutes les nuits blanches qu'il avait passées à écrire ses scripts, chercher les vidéos nécessaires à son épisode, les heures qu'il avait passées au montage et encore la nuit sans sommeil dépensée au montage, il dormait comme un bébé. Le simple fait de penser à un bébé fit ricaner l'homme en noir. Le point entre un bébé et Mathieu, il allait bientôt exister.

Le Patron se passa la main dans les cheveux, rajusta le col de sa veste sombre et mit une main dans la poche de son pantalon. D'un pas souple, il longea le couloir, sans même chercher à se faire discret. À quoi cela servirait-il, puisque personne ne faisait attention à lui ?  
Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, le criminel poussa la porte de la chambre de Mathieu, entra dans la chambre, referma derrière lui. Dans la pénombre, il observa le visage du jeune homme endormi. L'homme en noir s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur son acolyte. Lui mordilla l'oreille.  
Mathieu remua, fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa de nouveau. Décidément, il dormait à poings fermés. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un petit rire au criminel. Le visage de son créateur était serein, reposé. En même temps, il s'était couché la veille au soir; cela faisait dix-huit heures qu'il dormait. Le Patron baissa la tête et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le jeune homme avant de planter violemment ses dents dans son cou.  
Mathieu poussa un cri de surprise, se réveillant en sursaut. Vivement, il tenta de se redresser, mais l'homme en noir l'en empêcha: plaquant une main contre la bouche de sa victime, il le maintînt plaqué contre le matelas.  
Le présentateur d'SLG envoya un coup dans le torse de son agresseur afin de le repousser, mais ce dernier l'encaissa en grommelant, avant de lui murmurer:

- Tu vas payer pour ça aussi, gamin.

Sur ce, il attrappa son créateur par les poignets pour les aplatir contre le chevet. S'assit à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

- Bordel, Patron, mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend ?  
- Ça m'étonne que tu comprennes pas, gamin, ricana le criminel en dévoilant ses dents blanches en un sourire carnassier.  
- Mec, je sais pas si tu réalises que ce que tu veux me faire, tu le fais logiquement à toi-même et vice versa !

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce que ça faisait de se violer soi-même, souffla le Patron à l'oreille de Mathieu.  
- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, bordel ? s'exclama désespérément le schyzophrène en remuant comme il pouvait.  
- Parce-que je tiens toujours mes promesses, gamin, et que je les oublie jamais, murmura l'adressé au creux de l'oreille de sa victime.

Mathieu se tut. Les hurlements du Patron résonnèrent dans ses oreilles alors qu'il le revoyait se faire emmener par la police. « J'vais te baiser, gamin, t'entends ? J'vais te baiser, j'vais te buter ! »

« Buter », c'était déjà fait. Désespéré, il tenta de se débattre. Il venait de comprendre. Et même s'il se démenait comme un diable, il savait que l'homme en noir n'abandonnerait jamais tant qu'il ne ferait pas de lui ce qu'il désirait. Et il ne fallait pas oyblier qu'il avait un flingue, ce malade.

Dépité, il cessa de remuer, puisque cela ne servirait à rien, sauf peut-être à recevoir d'éventuels coups. Il ferma les yeux et se résigna à son sort, alors que le Patron ricanait en songeant à tout ce qu'il allait lui faire endurer.

* * *

**Héhéhéhéhé….hé.hé. *se barre en courant* Voilà voilà. D'abord, je n'ai pas écrit de lemon parce-que je ne me permettrai jamais d'en écrire sur une personne existante (en l'occurrence, ici, c'est Mathieu). Donc. C'est pour cette raison que Mathieu s'est autant énervé sur la vidéo traitant du viol dans l'épisode 77 ! /PAN/**  
** J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est gratuit, il paraît. **

**À la prochaine !**


End file.
